When Wookie cannot sleep
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Wookie saat ia tak bisa tidur? Apakah Yesung mau menemaninya? Please RnR chingudeul.../YeWook ff.


**When Wookie cannot sleep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook, of course!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : This fiction is mine. I made it by myself!**

**.**

**.**

**Special for my second daughter MakiKisaragi**

**I'm sorry for this late. Too late, maybe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dorm Super Junior._

_ 10.00 p.m._

.

Suasana malam itu sangat lengang di dormn Super Junior. Sebab semua member sudah terlelap. Semua kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan acara pasca SS4 Seoul. Bahkan '_evil__magnae_'-nya pun, yang biasanya bergadang main game kali ini terkapar tak berdaya dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Klik!

Sebuah lampu tidur menyala. Seorang _namja_ mungil nan manis mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah sejak sejam lalu ia berusaha tidur namun tak kunjung lelap. Matanya benar-benar tak mau beristirahat. Padahal tenaganya cukup terkuras belakangan ini. Ya, dia si '_eternal__magnae_' , Kim Ryeowook!

.

.

Perlahan ia bangun dan duduk bersila ditempat tidurnya. Diliriknya ranjang seberang. Tampak Yesung, _room-mate_-nya tengah tidur nyenyak. Damai sekali.

Awalnya Ryeowook hendak membangunkannya dan meminta untuk ditemani. Tapi, niat itu dia urungkan. Mengingat _hyung_-nya itu jauh lebih lelah darinya. Sangat lelah.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut saat menatap tubuh Yesung yang tidur memeluk boneka kura-kura pemberiannya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, _namja_ mungil ini turun dari ranjangnya dan berjingkat keluar. Langkahnya menuju dapur yang terletak disamping ruang tamu. Setelah mengambil sebotol air es di kulkas dan sebuah gelas, _namja_ ini duduk disalah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

Dituangkannya air es itu sampai memenuhi gelasnya. Matanya memperhatikan air yang bergejolak dalam gelas lalu meneguknya hingga habis setengahnya.

Matanya lalu memperhatikan ke sekeliling dapur kemudian kembali meminum air hingga habis.

_Namja_ mungil ini beranjak mendekati kulkas lagi dan membukanya. Matanya sibuk memilih minuman apa yang akan dinikmatinya sekarang. Ada jus strawberry instant milik Leeteuk, susu strawberry milik Eunhyuk, susu coklat miliknya, air soda, _coke_, dan bir. Setelah berjongkok dan memilih-milih, akhirnya pilihan _namja_ imut ini jatuh pada dua botol bir di pojok bawah pintu kulkas. Dengan segera diambilnya minuman beralkohol rendah itu dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Kemudian Ryeowook mengambil gelas yang tadi dipergunakannya minum air dan menuang bir memenuhi gelas itu. Sembari menunggu buihnya hilang, _namja_ imut ini lalu merogoh ponselnya disaku dan melihat-lihat hasil _selca_-nya bersama member lain.

Sesekali _namja_ imut ini tersenyum geli saat melihat foto-nya bersama para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya. Lucu! Itulah kesannya pada hasil bidikannya sendiri.

Bosan melihat foto-foto itu, lalu jemari lentiknya menyentuh tulisan '_exit_' di pojok kanan bawah layarnya. Seketika muncul beberapa folder yang ia gunakan menyimpan foto-foto lain. Satu-satu dibacanya setiap nama yang mewakili isi folder itu. Ada My Family, yang hanya berisikan fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian dibawahnya tertera My Friends, folder yang berisikan foto teman-temannya semasa sekolah. Lalu My Life, folder khusus yang berisikan fotonya bersama member Super Junior. Namun Ryeowook melewatinya begitu saja dan mencari folder lainnya.

Matanya sibuk menjelajahi, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan folder favoritnya. My Lovely Hyung. Dengan lembut disentuhnya pilihan '_open_' dan muncullah ribuan foto yang hanya memperlihatkan dua orang dengan berbagai pose. Dirinya dan seseorang yang special dihatinya, Yesung, _room-mate_-nya.

Dengan wajah memerah _namja_ imut ini mulai melihat satu-persatu hasil bidikannya. Sebagian besar foto memperlihatkan dirinya dengan pose berangkulan bersama Yesung. Beberapa foto lainnya memperlihatkan gambar _close-up_ yang lucu dan aneh. Dan sebagian lainnya langsung membuat pipi _namja_ mungil ini merona. Banyak sekali foto-nya yang diambil oleh Yesung memperlihatkan pose mereka yang sedang bermesraan. Ada foto Yesung yang mencium pipinya, dahinya, hidungnya, hingga foto saat mereka berciuman bibir.

Degup jantung _namja_ ini mulai tak beraturan saat melihat foto-foto tersebut. Suasana menjadi aneh bagi _namja_ pendek ini. Dan akhirnya dengan cepat disentuhnya pilihan '_exit_' dan langsung meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan di meja hingga menimbulkan suara benturan kecil.

Kemudian diraihnya gelas bir yang sedari tadi dilupakannya dan meneguknya cepat hingga habis. Merasa tak cukup tenang, Ryeowook kembali menuangkan sisa bir dalam botol dan langsung menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

Wajahnya terasa panas, dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Namun dia tersenyum sendiri menyadari betapa bodohnya dia karena melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Matanya belum juga mengantuk. Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Sudah setengah jam dia berada didapur sendirian. Insomnia memang menyebalkan. Dan Ryeowook mengalaminya cukup sering.

.

.

.

Tangannya kembali mengambil botol bir yang kedua dan membukanya. Dituangnya hingga memenuhi gelas dan menunggu buihnya hilang.

Saat buihnya sudah hampir hilang semua, Ryeowook mengambil gelas itu dan hendak menengguknya. Namun sayangnya tidak jadi. Sebuah tangan menahan gelasnya dan membuat _namja_ ini mendongak kaget.

"_Hyung?_" Ryeowook menatap takut pada _namja_ dihadapannya. Gelas ditangannya langsung berpindah tangan. Dan Ryeowook langsung memalingkan wajahnya gugup. Ya, Yesung memergokinya minum bir ditengah malam. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

Kini Yesung tengah menatap tajam _namja_ mungil didepannya. Dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia meneguk habis segelas bir itu cepat. Lalu meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar didepan _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Hyung?_" ucap Ryeowook gugup. Seberapapun konyolnya Yesung, tetap saja menakutkan kalau dia marah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Ryeowook pendek.

"Lagi?"

"Ya…."

Terdengar Yesung menghela nafas sejenak kemudian duduk dikursi sebelah Ryeowook. Tangannya meraih wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk dan menegakkannya. Menatapnya lama.

"_Pabbo!_" ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala _namja_ imut ini.

"_Hyung_, kau marah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat menggugah selera (?) itu.

Yesung tak sanggup lagi memasang wajah marahnya. Sulit baginya jika sudah berhadapan dengan kepolosan _dongsaeng_ tercintanya ini. Terlalu manis dan ranum (?). Membuat orang yang melihat langsung ingin menyerangnya ditempat. Kekeke ~~~~

"Huuhh…" Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tentu saja aku marah." Ucapnya lembut. Lengannya meraih tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya sesaat.

"Jangan minum lagi. Suaramu bisa rusak nanti. Bodoh!" bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut lembut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang dipelukan _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya ini. Menyenangkan sekali baginya bisa dipeluk sehangat ini oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung?_" tanyanya masih dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya berguman pelan sambil melepas dekapannya dan menatap mata _namja_ mungil ini.

"Kapan kau bangun?"

"Saat kau bangun aku juga bangun. Kupikir kau akan tidur lagi. Tapi, malah kedapur dan bertindak bodoh." Jawabnya sambil bergurau.

Ryeowook cemberut menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat wajah manisnya semakin imut. "Aku tidak bodoh _hyung_…" protesnya.

"Hahahaha…_nae,__nae_….kenapa kau lucu sekali sih Wookie?" Yesung tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ssstt! _Hyung_, kau bisa membangunkan yang lain." Bisik Ryeowook sambil menempelkan tangannya dibibir Yesung dan membuat _namja_ ini seketika bungkam dan menatapnya 'lapar.

Dengan segera ditariknya tangannya namun Yesung menahannya. "Kau mau menggodaku Wookie-_chagi_?" tanyanya seduktif, membuat _namja_ imut ini bergidik aneh.

"Yak! Jongwoonie-_hyung_, berhenti." Elaknya sebal sembari berdiri hendak kabur. Namun Yesung menahannya. "_Hyuung__"_

"Ppfffttff…hihihihi….." Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang memelas. Imut sekali.

"_Nae,_ ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ajaknya kemudian

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur _hyung_." Kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan disebelah Yesung.

"Kapan aku menyuruhmu tidur?" tanya Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Lalu apa? Memangnya _hyung_ tidak mengantuk?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Kita ngobrol saja sampai bosan. Sampai besok pagi." Jawabnya enteng.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah ada dikamar. Ryeowook memilih duduk diranjangnya sementara Yesung tengah berada di kamar mandi. _Namja_ mungil ini duduk bersila sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela kamar. Malam yang cerah. Pastilah banyak bintang dilangit.

Ryeowook turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dibukanya pelan pintu kaca menuju balcon dan seketika udara malam yang cukup dingin menyapanya. Memainkan rambutnya dan menyentuh kulitnya hingga membuatnya cukup menggigil kedinginan. Tangannya bersedekap memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Namun senyumnya langsung terkembang saat menyaksikan jutaan bintang dilangit. Bertaburan dan berkelap-kelip. Indah sekali.

.

.

Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terbengong menatap ranjang Ryeowook yang tak berpenghuni. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang bercahaya minim itu. Tak ada. Ryeowook tidak didalam kamar. Namun ekor matanya menangkap tirai yang digoyang angin. Dan akhirnya ia tahu bahwa pintu balkon terbuka sedikit.

Yesung berjalan menuju balkon. Namun sebelumnya ia mengambil selimut dan membawanya. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kaca itu dan sedikit mengintip. Tampak Ryeowook tengah duduk dilantai memeluk kakinya. Namun _namja_ mungil ini tampak tersenyum manis sambil menengadah menatap langit.

Yesung tersenyum lembut, kemudian dengan gerakan sangat pelan ia berjalan ke arah tubuh mungil yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu.

Sesampainya dibelakang Ryeowook, _namja_ bermata sipit ini menyiapkan selimut yang tadi ia bawa tanpa sepengetahuan _namja_ manis didepannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih sibuk menatap kagum langit malam kota Seoul. Bibirnya tak hentinya berguman kecil. Namun raut mukanya yang tadinya ceria langsung berubah kaget saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dibelakangnya.

Mata _namja_ mungil ini melirik sepasang tangan yang tengah menyelimutinya. Senyum manis terukir jelas saat dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan dengan jemari kecil-kecil bak _yeoja_ ini.

"_Hyung_…." Gumannya nyaris berbisik.

"_Nae?_"

"Kenapa tidak tidur duluan? _Hyung_ benar mau menemaniku?" tanya _namja_ mungil ini. Matanya masih lurus menatap bintang.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Ayo kita mengobrol sampai bosan." Jawab Yesung dengan nada bergurau.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Aku tidak ada ide"

Terdengar Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah imutnya. Namun _namja_ berkepala besar ini tak menyahut dan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum manis yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan.

Kemudian Yesung duduk disebelah _dongsaeng_ mungilnya ini dan membagi selimut. Yesung menarik Ryeowook agar bersandar didadanya dan memeluk _namja_ini hangat. Lalu kembali ia benahi selimut mereka sehingga sekarang sudah terasa sangat hangat. Berpelukan dalam satu selimut. Menatap bintang ditengah malam. Kedua _namja_ ini sungguh sangat menikmatinya.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi begitu. Hingga akhirnya Yesung memecah keheningan. "Wookie?"

"_Nae,__hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menggeliat menyamankan diri.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku aneh?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menengadah menatapnya.

"_Wae,__hyung_? Ada masalah?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Menurutnya ini tak biasa. Sebab Yesung tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya yang dianggap aneh oleh member lain maupun Elf.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Apa aku aneh?" Yesung tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak….mengapa bertanya begitu?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Yah….semua orang bilang aku aneh dan menakutkan. Kenapa kau bisa tahan bersamaku selama ini?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Karena aku menyukaimu _hyung_. Makanya aku bisa sekamar denganmu sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasa nyaman didekatmu, sementara orang lain berusaha menghindarimu. Kau tidak aneh, _hyung_. _Hyung_ itu unik dan tiada duanya di dunia." _Namja_ manis ini tergelak. Sedang Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan sentuhan sayang dikepala Ryeowook.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, suasana kembali sunyi sejenak. Ryeowook perlahan merasa mengantuk. Sebab sejak mereka mulai duduk, Yesung terus mengelus kepalanya perlahan seakan sengaja menina-bobokannya. Dan sebenarnya Yesung memang sengaja begitu. Dia kasihan melihat _namja_ mungil ini terganggu oleh insomnia ini.

"Wookie-_ah?_"

"_Nae,__hyung_?"

"Saat konser kemarin, mengapa kau meminta bernyanyi solo dengan dancer _yeoja_ seksi itu?" pertanyaan Yesung lebih terdengar seperti sebuah protes akibat cemburu.

"Kenapa? Hyung cemburu?" goda _namja_ mungil ini sambil memainkan tangannya didada Yesung.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, tanggapan Elf sangat berbeda. Karena kau dikenal sebagai satu-satunya member yang alim dan polos sebelumnya." Terang Yesung cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya _namja_ imut ini sedikit penasaran.

"Mereka menganggapmu liar dan nakal. Aku jadi sedih mendengarnya." Ucapnya sambil mengecup sekilas kepala Ryeowook sayang.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati sentuhan Yesung. "_Hyung_sendiri kan sudah tahu aku tidak sepolos itu. Jangan pura-pura prihatin ah…" dia tertawa kecil.

"Haha….dasar kau ini." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya sebab udara semakin dingin.

"Lalu…..apa kau tahu kenapa aku menjadi boneka Chucky?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Karena _hyung_ itu aneh. Hahaha~" Ryeowook menjawab sembarangan.

"Yak, _dongsaeng!_ Jawab yang serius!" Yesung mencubit hidung _namja_ ini gemas. Membuat yang punya meringis.

"Ya, aku serius _hyung_. _Hyung_ itu aneh. Sudah tahu itu boneka pembunuh. Kenapa malah menjadi dia? Ckck~" _namja_ mungil ini protes.

"Aku menjadi boneka itu karena aku kesal pada dancer yang berduet denganmu." Kata Yesung terus-terang.

"Bilang saja _hyung_ cemburu. Susah amat! Tapi tetap tidak ada hubungannya _hyunggg~_" yak! _Pabbo_ Ryeowook!

"Justru karena cemburu aku memilih jadi Chucky. Karena aku ingin sekali mencincang _yeoja_ itu yang berani sekali menyentuh Wookie-ku." Yesung langsung cemberut membayangkan setiap gerakan erotis dancer itu.

"Hahaha…._hyung_, kau lucu sekali. Terlalu jujur." Ryeowook menanggapinya santai.

Suasana kembali hening.

Yesung masih senantiasa memanjakan Ryeowook dengan belaian tangannya dirambut _namja_ mungil ini. Dan Ryeowook dibuat semakin sering menguap. Dia mulai mengantuk berat. Yesung berhasil!

"_Hyung_….."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita berduet?" Ryeowook menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yesung seirus. Namun tetap saja wajahnya terlalu imut untuk berpose serius.

"Heh…..kenapa tiba-tiba?" Yesung mengernyit heran.

Ryeowook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya merapat didada Yesung. Kemudian meraih lengan Yesung dan melingkarkannya ditubuhnya. Meminta dipeluk lagi.

Dan Yesung langsung saja mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu sambil mengecup kepala _namja_ ini berkali-kali.

"_Hyung_ selalu berduet dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun, Sungmin-_hyung_, Luna, Leeteuk-_hyung._ Tapi kenapa tidak denganku _hyung?_ Kan suaraku juga bagus." Ryeowook merengek manja.

"Memang kau mau berduet denganku?" _namja_ tampan ini menyisir rambut Ryeowook lembut.

"Yak, _hyung_! Aku ini iri sekali pada mereka." Rajuknya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Nae,__arraseo_. Aku akan usahakan kita bisa mendapat lagu duet. Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa membuat lagu, _chagi_." Yesung berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku akan buat _hyung_. Tenang saja." ucap Ryeowook semangat. Senyum ceria terkembang seketika dibibir mungilnya, membayangkan duet-nya dengan _namja_ yang dcintainya ini.

"Hmm….akan kutunggu, _chagi_." Guman Yesung sembari mengecup pelan pipi Ryeowook. Membuat _namja_ mungil ini merona.

Suasana kembali hening sejenak. Rasa kantuk yang tadinya menyerang Ryeowook kini hilang. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Bukan karena dinginnya udara malam, tapi karena terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lehernya. Ya, Yesung tengah mengecup lehernya sesaat. Hangat.

"_Hyung_…."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya kau adalah _namja_paling baik yang pernah aku tahu."

"Heheh….jangan mengejekku." Kekehnya.

"Sungguh. _Hyung_ tidak percaya?"

" Hmmm….ti-dak!"

" Kau tahu _hyung_, dari semua member kita, hanya _hyung_-lah yang paling memahami perasaanku. Tahu bagaimana aku, dan hanya _hyung_ yang bisa mengendalikanku. Selalu menemaniku saat sedih, dan tidak penah mengeluh dengan sikapku yang terkadang manja. Kau yang terbaik _hyung_." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan _namja_ mungil ini. Sejenak matanya menatap lurus kearah langit. Kemudian menatap jauh kedalam mata Ryeowook.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh _hyung_." Ucap Ryeowook menegaskan.

"Aku tahu…."

Yesung memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook lebih erat, udara makin dingin. Dikecupnya berkali-kali kepala _namja_ ini dan membisikkan kata '_saranghae_' berulang kali.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut saat merasakan kepala besar Yesung bertumpu di bahunya. Dengan pelan _namja_ mungil ini menoleh dan menatap mata sipit Yesung lekat. Kemudian Yesung meraih dagu Ryeowook dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat penuh cinta. Ciuman yang bisa membuat seorang Ryeowook menjadi takluk dan tunduk pada _namja_ ini. Yesung memang pandai membuat Ryeowook merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya.

Beberapa saat ciuman hangat ini berlangsung dan akhirnya Yesung melepaskan bibir Ryeowook yang sedari tadi dimanjakannya.

_Namja_ mungil ini lagi tersenyum dan memeluk Yesung erat. Begitu juga Yesung. Tangannya kini memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat dan memberikan kehangatan yang menentramkan. Sambil sesekali dielusnya kepala kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa ada yang bicara sepatah katapun, mereka sudah paham akan perasaan bahagia yang kini menyelimuti masing-masing hati. Bintang dilangit masih senantiasa menemani kehangatan mereka dengan sinar kecil yang berkelap-kelip cantik.

.

.

Akhirnya terdengar dengkuran halus dari Ryeowook yang menandakan bahwa _namja_ imut ini sudah terlelap. Yesung tersenyum simpul lalu mencium keningnya. Dilepaskannya pelukan tangannya dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kecil _namja_ ini. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh lelap Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Membaringkan dengan pelan lalu menyelimutinya. Sebelum dia beranjak, sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir mungil _magnae_ ini.

"Tidur nyenyak _chagi__…__.saranghae_…." bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

.

.

Kemudian Yesung beranjak dan menutup pintu balkon. Merapatkan tirai dan berjingkat menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Sebelum dia membaringkan tubuhnya, diliriknya sekali lagi tubuh kecil berselimut di seberang. Senyumnya merekah saat menyadari bahwa dia berhasil membuat Ryeowook tidur nyenyak. Insomnia yang mengganggu kekasihnya membuat Yesung mau tak mau selalu siap terjaga dimalam hari. Tak perduli jam berapa. Dia akan selalu memasang telinganya baik-baik dan memastikan kekasihnya tidur nyenyak.

Dengan perasaan lega akhirnya _namja_ ini membaringkan tubuhnya dan memakai selimut. Kini dia berbaring miring menghadap Ryeowook. Menatap wajah manis itu sampai akhirnya matanya menutup dan dia juga terlelap. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang pastinya akan membawanya ke dunia mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

Lampu didapur masih menyala, gelas berserta botol bir masih diatas meja. Tak ada lagi member yang terjaga. Semua sudah tidur dengan lelapnya. Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus disetiap kamar.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap gaje :::**

Akhirnya ff yang sudah lama saya buat ini selesai. Dengan beberapa perubahan yang sebenarnya gak penting. Kekeke~

Ff ini dipersembahkan khusus buat anak perempuan saya yang ke-2.

**MakiKisaragi – chagi**

_Mianhae__chagiya,__eomma_ baru bisa kasih sekarang. Padahal _eomma_ janjinya udah lama banget ya? _*eommagakmutu*_

_Eomma_ harap Maki gak ngambek sama _eomma_. Hehehe…

Dan _eomma_ harap Maki juga suka ff ini. kekeke~ klo masih kurang nanti _eomma_ tambahin sama ff yang lain. Dan _eomma_ inget pernah mo ngasih ff HaeHyuk buat DP, tapi entah mengapa malah ff ini yang kelar duluan. Aish! Malu…..

Nanti _eomma_ ganti pairing lain ya…._*ditendang*_

.

.

.

Daaaann…..buat semua readers yang sudah membaca dan meripiu di ff **'****Friends****'**, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Maaf jika ff tersebut kurang bagus dan terlalu pendek. Saya masih belajar bikin chapter. Hehehe….

Well, sekian cuap-cuap gak penting author…..sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya. Semoga ga bosen. Review sangat dibutuhkan…._gamsahamnidaaaa__…__.._

_**S-A-R-A-N-G-H-A-E-Y-O-O**_

_***hugkissureaders***_


End file.
